


Little Bird

by SabHohl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, No Romance, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabHohl/pseuds/SabHohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy inquires about Prussia's little yellow friend, and who better to ask than Prussia himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bird

“Do you think he notices?”

“Hmm? Who notices what?”

“That bird, you know; that little yellow one that sits on his head?”

Italy had been musing over the thought for a while, staring over the meeting room at the man in question. The German who sat beside him diligently doing his work only paused briefly to look over at his friend.

“Oh, that, I don’t think so.”

Curt, quick, straight to the point. That’s Germany for you; Italy let that pass through his mind, before his next thoughts came out of his mouth with no reflection.

“But how can he not notice it! It’s so cute~ and it even flies around up there! I’d pet it every day; feed it bread, stuff like that!”

“Honestly, if you want to know so badly then just go ask him yourself, I really don’t know what my brother thinks of that bird.”

The man put his eyes back on his paperwork and his pen began to move once again.

“Booo, you’re no fun! Fine, I’ll go and ask him! Stay here Germany~”

“Hmph, I’m not going anywhere anyway…” Germany mumbled as the request seemed a bit unnecessary given he was still working and wasn’t moving any time soon. He heard Italy hop out of his seat and start his way toward the other side of the room.

“Prussia~ hey hey, can I ask you something?”

Upon hearing his name Prussia turned to see Italy making his way toward him, arms waving in a motion that said _come closer, I don’t wanna walk all the way over there!_ And without hesitation quick stepped the remainder of the way to Italy.

“Of course! You can ask me anything! Anything at all, whatever you need from me I’ll do!”

Prussia beamed at being addressed by the cute younger Italian brother, Prussia had quite the soft spot for him, so for him to be asking the man anything, it was an honor.

“Hmm, well, I wanted to ask you about that bird on your head?”

Now that he thought about it, he had pointed it out before, back on Prussia’s blog, Prussia hadn’t made too big of a deal about it back then, but now after some more time he was curious about it again.

“Huh? Oh, this little guy? He’s pretty awesome right? Cute too! He has good taste in people that’s for sure, that’s why he hangs out with me!”

Prussia let out a pretty victorious laugh, as though the little bird choosing to accompany Prussia through time was a glorious declaration of loyalty. Italy contemplated on whether or not he should say anything about why Prussia had such confidence in the bird’s choice in people, but decided against it.

“He is cute!  But I was wondering about why he’s been hanging out on your head for all this time? How come you never really noticed him before?”

The question caught Prussia a little off guard. How did this little guy come to be around? It’s been so long he could barely remember. The bird just did, he didn’t really know why, but he didn’t care, and once he did notice him, by then he was just used to him being around. No one had even bothered to point him out until Italy did on his blog not too long ago, but he brushed that off for more important things, not that his bird isn’t important, it’s just not a topic anyone else asked him about, so he had nothing to say about it really.

“Hmm, uh, I don’t really know, he’s kinda just here, you know? He just showed up one day and he’s been around and we’re good pals! That’s kind of all there is too it I guess…”

“Hmmm.”

Italy was hoping for a bit more than that, but it turned out there really wasn’t much anyway, which was a shame. He could keep asking questions but, now it seemed like there wouldn’t be any point. Now all he wanted to do was pet it, get back to Germany and go have lunch.

“Can I pet him?”

“Uh, yeah! Of course! One sec.”

Prussia reached up and gently cupped the little bird in both his hands. Lowering him down to his waste so Italy could reach out and brush the top of his head. The little bird lightly closed his eyes but didn’t move as he enjoyed the attention. Prussia let out a feint laugh at the little guy wishing he could be petted by Italy too, he felt a bit jealous.

“Thank you, Prussia, he really is cute! So soft too~ I wish I could carry around a cat on top of my head, like Greece! Ah, but Germany might get mad at me for that…”

Italy started to pout at the thought, turned his head back briefly to see that Germany wasn’t right behind him and scold him for the comment. But sure enough the stern faced blond was still sitting at the table, scribbling away at his paperwork.

Prussia let out another boisterous laugh and moved to place the little bird on his shoulder. With his hands free he placed both of them on Italy’s shoulders.

“No, I’m sure West would not like that. But no worries! If you ever want to pet my little bird again, feel free to any time! He seemed to like you doing it so; you have free access to him starting now!”

“Really? Yay~ thank you~ it’s not a cat but it’s cute, and since he’s already here and with you Germany can’t get mad! Alright then, that’s a deal! Ah, I’m hungry now, I’m going to go now, thanks again~ see you later Prussia.”

Italy bounded away. Prussia watched as he reached his younger brother, make flailing and big hand gestures as Germany sighed, shot Italy a seemingly annoyed glance that he knew wasn’t really serious, watched as his brother packed all his paperwork in his briefcase and headed for the door with the Italian hot on his heels. They paused briefly to talk to Japan, knowing full well that they would try and invite him, only to see Japan bow in decline and waved them goodbye as they left the room.

Prussia let out a soft sigh.

“Ahhh, to be young. West is so lucky! I want to go to lunch with Italy too! Boo, boo.”

He made a puffy cheek face as he started to blow air from his fish pursed lips. Once he was done he moved his hand to his shoulder to pet his bird himself.

“Guess it’s just the two of us, huh? Like always, wonder what we should do for lunch…”

Prussia watched as around the room various people and groups gathered together as they finished their work, conversations and other various tasks, to start heading for the exits for their lunch break.

England and France bickered all the way out of the room with America laughing at their backs, Canada followed not far behind his brother much quieter and looking dreadful. It seemed the reason for the fighting and laughing had to do with what they decided to eat, or rather, what America had ultimately decided they would eat.

The Nordic group hadn’t moved since gathering and it seemed just deciding what to have for lunch would take them the whole break in itself. It took the youngest member to declare their discussion was pointless and leaving them behind that the noisiest one announced that it was decided, what was decided he didn’t know, but they followed Iceland out in a perfect line. Denmark stomping fast to catch up to Iceland, Norway quick stepping behind to poke Denmark in the back, Finland following suit, nervously laughing at the whole situation, and behind him, his face forward and no real expression to say what he was thinking, was Sweden. Noisily and just as equally silent going wherever they were headed.

He watched as others filed out, catching glimpses here and there of a few others gathering up a few of their things before facing the lunch rush. Catching comments from people about various things, some about work, some about personal life, and even a few dwindling complaints about the lack of volume control from America and Denmark as they left the room.

Until it was only him. Him and his little yellow bird.

It was silent only briefly as the last few left, catching the last bit of where Spain and Romano wanted to eat, and a last second insult as the doors closed behind them.

“Well, little guy, what do you want for lunch?”

Prussia started to walk toward the doors. Not really noticing if the bird would actually answer him or not. But as he went to place his hand on the knob, the little chirp was a slight reminder that he wasn’t alone.


End file.
